Tamed by A Sweet Angel
by Fallen1987
Summary: What happens when Kendal Falls in Love with the one guy everyone least expects her to even her dad. But will this guy ever trust her enough to love her back. New name same writer Repost
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer/ I do not own anything but Kendal McMahon and Val Angle. Please do not sue I am broke.

Summery- What happens when Kendal Falls in Love with the one guy everyone least expects her to even her dad. But will this guy ever trust her enough to love her back.

Her Arrival

She walked into the arena and shook her head. "What am I getting myself into" she said to her self as she walked around the arena. She was walking down a hallway and then found something that caught her eye. She walked through the black certain and found herself on the top on the ramp. She started to walk down ramp well thinking to her self "how am I ever going to walk down this ramp on Monday." She walked up to the ring and climbed in and looked around. She was looking around when she saw someone coming up to her.

"You must be one hell of a fan to get passed all the guards." Dave said as he climbed in the ring.

"What makes you think I am a fan?" Kendal asked walking to one of the turnbuckles.

"Well you do have one of my hoodies on and it is signed so I put two and two together." Dave said looking Kendal up and down.

"Well I am sorry to disappoint you but I am no fan, well yea I am a fan of yours but I did not sneak passed the guards, they let me in." Kendal said turning to Batista.

"Keep going I'm listening" Dave said looking at Kendal's ass and smirking.

"Ok god you know how to get under a person's skin, my name is Kendal McMahon." She said holding out her hand.

"You're a McMahon" Dave said shacking Kendal's hand.

"Yep me I am the spawn of that man you call your boss, but see I am the nice and cute one, I am nothing like my brother and my sister." Kendal said taking her hand back from Dave.

"God I hope so not to be mean or anything but I hate your brother and sister" Dave said as he whispered it to Kendal.

"Your secret is safe with me; you know why I hate them to." Kendal said as she stood on her tippie toes to tell Dave.

"So what are you doing here?" Dave asked leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Didn't anybody tell you, I 'm the new diva?" Kendal said touching his chest playfully.

"Oh really did daddy give you that job?" Dave asked helping her out of the ring.

"He not only gave me that job but seeing as bishoff sucks as gm he is letting me make matches and trade anybody I want to." Kendal said as she took Dave's hand as he helped her down.

"Oh so I can ask you to trade lets say Hunter, can you do that?" Dave asked putting his hand on the small of her back while walking up the ramp.

"Yea I could have him traded just like that." Kendal said snapping her fingers.

"I like the sound of that." Dave said as he turned Kendal towards him.

"Well you just say when and I will, but if we trade him we have to bring someone over to raw from smack down, who did you have in mind?" Kendal said putting her hands on Dave's neck.

"I was thinking Matt hardy you know just to piss off edge even more." Dave said moving Kendal closer to him.

"I will think about it, but I have to go see my dad, now if you are a nice guy you will walk me to his office." Kendal said as she started to leave.

"Hey I am a nice guy" Dave said as he cough up with Kendal.

On the way to her dad's office Kendal and Dave ran into other wrestlers and Dave introduced Kendal to them. Kendal was looking around when he hit some thing very hard and very tall. She looked up to see gene standing right in front off her. She slowly got up and backed away but he stopped her.

"I like your shoes." He said licking his lips and looking at her feet.

Just as Kendal was about to say thank you Dave walked up behind her and put his arm around her.

"Hey your dad wants you, we should get going." Dave said as he turned and started to leave with Kendal.

"Thanks" she said to gene as they left.

"You need to watch where you are going and who you talk to." "He might try to eat your feet." Dave said laughing.

As they where tuning the corner they came face to face with Kendal's dad Vince. Vince looked at her dad then looked at Dave.

"Thanks for showing me around Dave it was nice of you" Kendal said walking in to her dad's office.

Vince looked at Dave then shut the door. He walked over and sat down at his desk.

"I brought you here to give raw a new face to love, I do not want you to be fighting behind the seines or fight with any of the other divas." "You are her to be the new nice and sweet face of raw and that is all." "Do you under stand what I am trying to say" Vince said as he put down his pen and looked up at Kendal.

"It is nice to see you to dad." Kendal said sitting down in the chair in front of her dad's desk.

"Sorry I forgot you just got here." "So how was your flight?" "Anything new?" Vince said trying to make small talk.

"Save it dad it is to late to try to get my vote for dad of the year, I just want to know what locker room I am in so I can put my stuff away and get something to eat I am starving." Kendal said standing back up.

"I only have room in one locker room and I do not think you will want it." Vince said looking at the paper telling him who was in what locker room.

"I do not care just give me the name." Kendal asked picking up her bag and putting it on her shoulder.

"You are sharing a locker room with Kane." Vince said looking up to see her reaction.

"That is fine with me, at least I know no one will try to hurt me knowing that I am sharing a locker room with him." Kendal said walking out of the office.

When Kendal closed the door she found Dave sitting there waiting there for her.

"So how did it go?" Dave said as he got up and took her bag for her.

"It went fine I am sharing a locker room with Kane but other then that it was fine." Kendal said walking down the hall ways towards her locker room.

"Well if he is ever in a bad mood you can always come room with me" Dave said with a smirk on his face.

"I will keep that in mind." Kendal said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Karma

Kendal and Dave walked around for what seemed like ever till they finally found a dark hallway with a locker room right at the end of it. Kendal looked at Dave then looked back at the door. She walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered so they just decided to go in. Dave opened the door and told Kendal to stay behind him just in case Kane was in a bad mood. Dave walked in and saw that Kane was not there he told Kendal it was ok to come in. Kane's stuff was in a locker on one side of the room and there was a locker on there other side that had Kendal's name on it. She walked over to the locker and put down her bag; Dave had walked up and put down the other bag that he had carried for her. Kendal had opened her bag and took out what she needed for that night. She told Dave to keep an eye out while she changed. She walked out of the bathroom about 5 mins later warring a black and red school girl skirt and a red and black belly shirt that said I have been bad. She was also warring a pair of leather combat boots that made her taller. She walked over to Dave and spun around.

"So what do you think?" Kendal said posing for Dave.

"You look very hot." Dave said standing up and taking Kendal's hand and leading her out of the room.

Dave and Kendal where walking down the hallway till they saw Edge and lita walking there way. Kendal had just walked up to the table to get a drink when edge pushed her out of the way. Kendal would have fallen back if Dave had not been there to catch her.

"What the hell is your problem edge she was just trying to get a drink!" Dave said moving Kendal behind him.

"Yeah well she will learn to stay the hell out of my way next time won't she." Edge said as he took a drink of his water.

"Never lay a hand on her again or I will…." Dave said before he was cut off.

"Or what?" edge said getting into Dave's face.

"You will have to answer to me." Vince said walking up behind edge.

"Oh I see she is doing you to huh." Edge said as he started to walk way.

"Edge I have something to tell you, one I am not doing Vince because he is my father, And two I am the new raw diva but I have the power to trade anybody I want so if you do not mind." Kendal said with a smirk on her face "I think I will just trade you to a second rate show smack down."

"You can not do that" Edge said as he walked towards her.

"She can and she will if she wants" Vince said getting in-between edge and his daughter.

"I believe in second chances but if you mess up even once I will trade you in a heart beat." Kendal said as she stood next to her dad.

Edge just huffed and walked away with lita right behind him. Vince turned back to Kendal who was now talking to Dave.

"Thank you for standing up for her." Vince said as he shook Dave's hand.

"No problem." Dave said taking his hand.

"So I was thinking how about you walk out with Dave tonight till we find a story line for you." Vince said as he hugged Kendal.

"That would be great, what better way to start my role on raw then walking out with the champ." Kendal said playfully hitting Dave in the arm.

"So Dave will walk out and introduce you and triple H will come out and try to tell you the title is his so on and so on then you and Hunter fight and you come out the winner." Vince Said as he stood there.

"Sounds good to me." Dave said smirking at Kendal.

"Well I have to get back before Eric tries to make things worse." Vince said as he walked away.

"So do you think you can handle being in the ring with someone this hot." Dave said ticking Kendal.

"Oh please they will be looking at me not you." Kendal said trying to hit him back.

They went and sat in Dave's locker room till the match. Kendal could still not believe that she was going to be shown off by Dave Batista. Kendal and Dave had just gotten done playing 20 questions when a stagehand told them it was time for there match. They walked out of Dave's locker room and to the ramp.

"Are you ready for what is about to happen next." Dave said as he took her hand.

"Just go play boy" Kendal said as she pushed Dave towards the cretin.

Dave's music hit and the crowd went nuts as he walked thought the certain with Kendal. Kendal walked along side Dave to the ring. Dave walked up the steps and held the ropes for Kendal. Kendal climbed into the ring and walked over to Lillian who handed her a mic. She then walked back over to Dave who had just gotten done going up on all for corners and handed him the mic.

"I would like you to meet our newest and very hot diva, Kendal." Dave said as he took her hand and turned her around so the whole crowd could see her. "Now she can wrestle and has been in the business her whole life, now what I am going to tell you might shock you but it has to be done, this little girl right her is a McMahon." Dave said as he stopped spinning her and gave her the mic.

"now I know what you all are thinking, oh she is a McMahon she is just like them mean, heartless and uncaring, Well you are wrong I am not like that, I am the sweet and if I might say cutest one of them all." Kendal said as she talked to the crowed. Just as she was about to start talking again triple h's music hit. He walked down to the ring with flair right behind him. Flair walked up and into the ring, he walked over to Kendal and kissed her hand.

"Now Kendal I have know you for a long time and now that you are a diva and a part of raw I would like to ask you to come join my team Evolution." Hunter said as he got close to Kendal.

"As much as I would love to join your little gang I'll pass, I do not want to end up like Randy or Dave or hey maybe even flair over there." Kendal said as she said sorry to Dave for bringing up what had happened.

"You know for being a McMahon you sure do not act like one." Hunter said as he stepped toward Kendal.

"Oh you think I do not act like my family huh." Kendal said as she got closer to flair. She started to walk around flair then she started to walk around hunter. She slid her hand from hunter's chest to his back and kicked him in the back of the knee which made him fall to the ground.

"Oh little girl you do not know what you are getting yourself in to" hunter said as he got up and started for Kendal. Just as he was about to hit Kendal Dave stepped in and started to hit hunter. Dave set up hunter for the Batista bomb and just as he was about to deliver it to hunter he saw flair coming at him. He was about to hit flair when he saw Kendal hit flair in the back with a steel chair. Dave then lifted up hunter and brought him down just as fast. Dave and Kendal made there way out of the ring and up the ramp with smiles on there face's. They went through the certain and to the table that had all kinds of drinks and snacks on it. Kendal picked up two bottles of water and handed one to Dave as she sat by Dave on a crate.

"Could you tell" Kendal said opening her water.

"About what" Dave said as he took a sip of his water.

"I was so scared; you know it being my first time out there and all." Kendal said taking a drink of her water.

"It get's easier I promise." Dave said as he patted her on the back.

"Well I have to go change and get my stuff so I can go back to the hotel and take a hot shower." Kendal said jumping down from the crate and standing in front of Dave.

"The gang is going out to night to a club so if you get done early you should join us." Dave said as he got down from where he was sitting.

"That would be nice I will meet you there, her is my number so you call me and tell me where the club is." Kendal said as she found a pen and wrote her number on Dave's hand. Kendal waved goodbye to Dave and headed to her locker room. Kendal walked down the hallway to her locker room and she walked in and sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She was so tired she did not know that being a wrestler was such hard work. She was just sitting on the couch when it felt like the whole room was shacking. She opened her eyes to see Kane sitting next to her on the couch. He was beaten up from the match he just had with edge. She then noticed he was bleeding from his head. She stood up and walked in to the bathroom, she came back out with a first aid kit. She sat back down on the couch and started to pull out some bandages and gaze. She sat on her knees to get a better look at the cut. She cleaned out the wound and put to bandages on it. When Kendal was done fixing up the wound she put the things back in the box and took it back into the bathroom. She then grabbed her bags and went in to the bathroom to change. About a minute or two later she cam out in a pair of jeans and a hoodie. She looked around and there was no sign of Kane. She then noticed a piece of paper on the table she picked it up and it read.

_Kendal,_

_Wanted you to have your privacy._

_Thank you for your help._

_Kane _

She read the note and smiled he had left her alone to change. She then gathered up her things and headed to the hotel. She was glad she made it to the hotel in one piece because she was so tired. She walked in to her room and found her other belongs there waiting for her. She was quick to get in the shower because all she wanted to do was to sleep. She got out of the shower about twenty minuets later and headed towards her bags when her cell phone went off. She went and picked up her new black razor cell phone daddy had bought her earlier in the week for joining the wwe roster.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hey there hottie, what you up to?" Dave asked

"I am trying to get dressed and go to sleep" she said as she found a long t-shirt.

"oh no you are not going to bed it is still early, I am out side your door and I am taking you to the club so come let me in." Dave said knocking on the door.

"I am in a towel Dave I just can't not open the door." Kendal said as she looked though the peephole to find Dave standing there.

"I like that even better now please open the door and I will not have to kick it down." Dave said smiling.

"Fine hold on." Kendal said opening the door. Dave walked passed Kendal smiling.

"Come on get dressed they gang is waiting." Dave said sitting on the couch as he turned on the TV and started to flip through the channels.

Kendal just laughed and took her bag in to the bath room and shut the door behind her. She walked out about ten minutes later warring a short blue and white cheerleading skirt and a blue top that stopped right before her flat tummy that read daddy's little angel in white letters. She walked over to where Dave was and grabbed her boots that went up about half way over her calf. She walked in front of the TV so Dave could not watch anymore.

"So are we ready to go?" Dave asked standing up.

"What does it look like to you playboy." Kendal said heading for the door.

"I guess so" said Dave as he looked at what she was warring and shook his head.

At the club.

They got in to the club ok and they went and sat down at a table with some other wrestlers. She sat there and looked at the people in the club dancing there was Stacy dancing with randy. There was Torrie dancing with Billy and a bunch of others. She got up and told them she was heading to the bathroom to freshen up. When she was done in the bathroom she walked out and was about to head back to the table when one of her favorite songs cam on it was colors by corssfade. She was listening to the music on till she felt someone touch her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Luther Reigns standing there.

"Do you want to dance?" Luther said as he looked her up and down.

"No that is ok; I am getting ready to leave anyway, maybe next time ok."Kendal said as she started to walk away.

"I Said do you want to dance" Luther said as he grabbed on to her wrist.

"I said no" Kendal said as she took her hand back.

Just as Luther was about to take her hand again he felt a hand take him by the neck and push him away. Kendal looked up to see Kane standing there.

"Thank you, would you like to dance?" Kendal said as she looked up at him. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the dance floor. He put his hands on her hips and started to dance with her as she put her hands around his neck. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the song.

_Can you feel it crush you does it seem to bring the worst in you out  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down  
Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this  
of all the colors that you've shine this is surely not your best  
But you should know these colors that you're shining are _

_Surely not the best colors that you shine _

_I know you feel alone yeah and no one else can figure you out  
But don't you ever turn away from the ones that help you down  
Well they'd love to save you don't you know they love to see you smile  
But these colors that you've shined are surely not your style _

_I know you're feeling like you're lost you've drifted way to far  
But you should know these colors you're shinning are surely not the best_

She just listened to the song and the words and thought maybe he is not as bad as they make him out to be.


	3. Chapter 3

We left off with

"She just listen to the song and the words and thought maybe he is not as bad as they make him out to be."

"Thank you"

Kendal woke up the next morning not knowing just how she got back to her hotel room. She sat up and looked around and picked up her cell phone that was on the table next to her bed. She dialed the only number she could think off Dave's. It took him three rings to pick up his phone.

"I am going to kill who ever it is on the other end of the line for waking me up this early!" Dave yelled into the phone.

"You would never hurt me you love me!" Kendal said with a laugh.

"What can I do for you now that I am awake." Dave said sitting up in his bed.

"I just wanted to know how I got back to my room last night?" she said pulling her legs under her.

"Lets see last I remembered you were dancing with Kane and that's the last time I saw you, why?" Dave asked.

"I just woke up and realized I had no idea how I got back to my room last night."

"Well ask Kane at the house show today maybe he can tell you."

"Thanks I'll let get back to sleep now," Kendal said laughing.

"To late because of you I am wide awake now." Dave said as he got out of bed. Kendal could hear him looking for something.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Looking for my boxers, I tend to sleep naked so if you would like to join me sometime I would much love it."

"Yeah keep dreaming play boy, I have to go get ready for this damn house show so I will talk to you later, and for heavens sake man put some clothes on." Kendal said laughing as she hung up her phone. Kendal got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She had just got out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She walked up to the door and opened it, Dave stood there holding to cups of coffee from Starbucks.

"Please tell me one of them is for me?" Kendal said as she stepped aside so Dave could come in.

"Yeah, I figured if you could not remember how you got to your room last night then you needed some coffee as bad as I did." Dave said as he handed her one of the cups.

"Thank you so much, I am going to go get dressed I will be right back." Kendal said as she got up and went in to the bedroom to change. She came back out about 10mins later. She was warring a pair of black bondage pants that hung low on her hips and a black baby-t shirt and a pair of volcom shoes.

"So you ready to go?" Dave asked standing up and walked towards the door.

"Yeah let's get a move on." Kendal said as she opened the door and walked out with Dave not far behind her.

House show

Kendal had just gotten back from the ring and walked into her locker room that she shared with Kane. She was sitting there reading her script for next week when Kane walked in the room. She looked up at him when he walked by her to get to his locker. She debated weather to ask him if he knew how she got back to her room. She just sat there and kept reading her script. About 20mins had passed and she had, had enough. She sat up and looked at him.

"Umm… Kane I was wondering if you knew how I got back to my room because I have no clue how I did." Kendal looked at him for a min then turned away.

"I brought you back to the hotel" Kane said not even looking at her.

"Thank you, good to know I was in good hands last night that's all" Kendal said as she picked up her bag and walked out of the locker room.

Monday night

Monday night had come pretty fast for the wrestlers. They were all tired from there trip over seas and nobody felt like wrestling to night but they had fans and they did not want to disappoint them. Kane had just won his tag team match with big show when he walked back into the locker room. He stopped when he saw Kendal had he back turned to him. She was changing out of her T-shirt and into a tight leather tube top. Kane just watched her as she changed. He was looking at her back when he noticed a scar on he back. He walked up to her and put his hand on her back and traced her scare. She just stood there and let him feel the scare. He turned her around to look at him. She just kept her eyes on the ground. He lifted her chin up so she was now looking at him.

"Where did you get that?" He asked as he sat down and started to take off his boots. She just looked at him. He could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Ex- boyfriend did it, so if you do not mind I don't want to talk about it." Kendal said as she started to put her stuff in her locker. "Well I have to go I have a match," She said as she walked out the door. Kendal made her way down to the ring. She stood in the middle of the ring waiting for her match to start. Mickey James made her way down to the ring bouncing all over the place. Most of the match Mickey had the upper hand then Kendal chick kicked her want and covered her 1.2.3 Kendal had won the match. She made her way up the ramp and to the back. She was heading back to her locker room when she ran into Dave.

"Hey nice match." Dave said as he walked up to the crate Kendal was sitting on.

"Thanks, what you up to play boy?"

"Not much just getting ready to leave and go out, you wanna come? A bunch of us or going."

"Sure why not, I'll meet you back at the hotel and we can go from there." Kendal said as she jumped down from the crate.

"Sounds good to me, see you there." Dave said as he left. Kendal made her way to her locker room. She walked into her locker room and found Kane sitting they're going over his script for the next week.

"Nice match"

"Thanks" Kendal said as she packed her stuff into her bag. "Listen I am sorry about earlier it's just a sore subject for me to talk about, so if I seemed like a bitch I am sorry."

"It's not your fault I brought it up." Kane said as he stood up and walked to his locker and started to pack his bag.

"Well I guess I will see you later" Kendal said as she walked out of the locker room. Kendal made her way back to her hotel room and got ready for the night ahead. She got dressed in a pair of leather low-rise pants with red ribbon running up the side and a black and red corset top with a pair of black combat boots. Just as she was done putting on her eyeliner there was a knock at the door. Kendal made her way over to the door and opened to find Dave standing there.

"You ready to go?" Dave asked leaning up against the doorframe.

"Yeah let me just grab my cell phone and we can go" Kendal said as she grabbed her cell phone a walked out the door. They got in tot he club no problem. Every one was having a good time but Kendal. She was sitting at the bar when Nickel back's Savin me came on.

_**Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you**_

Kendal sat there and listened to the song. She looked around and saw Dave dancing with Christy and Other wrestlers where dancing or sitting at tables. Kendal felt someone tap on her shoulder and she saw Kane standing there in a pair of jeans a black T-shirt and a pair of boots. Kane just looked at Kendal and held out his hand. She looked at him and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor and started to slow dance with her.

_**Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin'**_

Kendal dance with him while listening to the music. She asked herself "could I be falling for Kane. If so could Kane ever love her back?"

_**  
Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me **_

_**Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin' **_

_**Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standin  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me **_

_**Hurry I'm fallin'**_

After the song was over Kane led her off the dance floor and out of the club. He led her to a bench that was in a middle of a park that was not far from the club. It was very dark and Kendal could not see much. After about 20mins of sitting on the bench Kendal finally broke the silence.

"What are we doing out here?" Kane just looked at her. He then pointed up to the sky. There it was a beautiful meteor shower. Kendal just looked up at the sky and made a wish to her self "I wish he could care for me like I do him." After she made her wish she looked at Kane who had his eyes on the sky "Thank you" Kendal said as she looked back up at the sky. Kane sat there and looked back down at Kendal. He saw how beautiful she was at the moment. The way the light lit up her eyes ice blue eyes. The way the wind blue through her hair. To him she just looked amazing at that moment. It was getting late and they both knew it. Kane stood up and held out his hand. Kendal took his hand and he led her to his Explorer and drove her back to the hotel. Kane walked Kendal up to her room.

"Thank you Kane, I have never seen something so amazing, thank you for sharing it with me." Kendal said as he kissed Kane on the cheek and disappeared in to the room. Kane just looked at the door and then made his way to his room. They both feel asleep that night thinking about the next time they would see each other.


	4. Chapter 4

They both feel asleep that night thinking about the next time they would see each other.

Simply Irresistible!

Kendal woke the next morning happy as she could ever be. One she was going to get to see Kane again at the cover shoot for Raw's newest issue, and two she was going to be on the cover of that issue. Kendal got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was in the middle of her shower when her phone rang, she jumped out of the shower wrapped a towel around her and went to answer her phone.

"This better be important, who ever is on the other line?"

"See now how does it feel, I mean you did do it to me the other day so it is only fair." Dave said laughing.

"One I was not a sleep and two I have soap in my hair that I would love to rinse out so if you don't mind I want to get back to my shower." Kendal said as she walked back in to the bathroom with her cell phone in hand.

"Oh that's right our little girl has her first photo shoot today."

"Yea I do, now if you do not mind telling me the real reason why you called I am going to hang up."

"Well last night you where very cozy with a certain tall red giant, and I was wondering what happened after you two left the club."

"I asked him to take me back to the hotel, I had a photo shoot and I did not want to miss it." Kendal said as she left out the part about the park.

"Well I just saw Kane and he looks happy today, what did you do to him?" Dave asked knowing it was bugging her.

"I did not do a thing to him now if you do not mind I want to get back to my shower."

"Talk to you later Mrs. Kane" Dave said as he hung up the phone before she could say anything. Kendal just hung up her phone and finished her shower. After Kendal shower she put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and volcom shoes and headed out the door. He got to the photo shoot and was just taken away by all the people and the seines that had been set up for her cover. After about what seemed like an hour in hair and make-up she was sitting there waiting for her shoot to start. While she was waiting she watched as Trish was taking her photos for the new diva's issue. She then noticed something out of the coroner of her eye. It was Kane he had just walked in and Kendal could not help but notice. She went back to reading her magazine so it did not look like she was staring at him. A little time had passed before she felt someone looking at her. She looked up and there was Kane standing there right in front of her smiling.

"What do you want" Kendal said looking back at her magazine pretending not to see him there.

"Nothing" Kane said as he placed his hands on either side of her blocking her in between his arms.

"This doesn't look like nothing." Kendal said with a smirk as she put down her magazine and looked up at Kane.

"Well I saw you over here all alone and I decided to came and say hi." Kane said as he moved in between her legs. Just as Kendal was about to speak and girl no more the 16 walked over and said it was her turn for her the photo shoot.

"As much as I would love to stay like this I have to go." Kendal said as looked up at Kane. He just moved aside and watched her as she walked away.

Few days later

Kendal was sitting in the airport waiting for her flight to be called. She had a super show to do in Texas. She was sitting there with her head back and eyes closed when someone kicked her chair.

"Hey dumbass that's my" she stopped midway when she opened her eyes and saw Kane standing there smirking. He moved and sat down next to her and just smiled at what she was warring. She was sitting there in a pair of care bear pj bottoms and a hoodie. She caught him looking at her and she smiled.

"What I like to be comfy when I travel so bite me." Kendal said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on Kane's shoulder. 40mins had passed when Kendal felt Kane nudge her. She woke to find that her flight was being called. Kane got up and held out his hand. He had picked up her messenger bag and put it over his shoulder. Kendal took Kane's hand and walked with him on the plane. As they were getting on the plane she held on to Kane's hand and arm as he guided her to there seat. Once they got to there seats he let Kendal have the window seat. He slid in and sat down next to her. He noticed that he was still holding on to her hand and smiled. Kendal looked up at him and smiled knowing what he was thinking.

"I thought I was going to be sitting by Mickey, how did you get her to change seats?" Kendal asked laying her head back down on Kane's shoulder. Kane just looked down at Kendal and smiled.

"I told her that if she did not trade I would go after Trish again." Kane said as he smiled. Kendal just let out a small laugh. She thought it was sweet that Kane made Mickey trade him seats. Kendal would later find out that he traded seats with Mickey because he was going to be sitting next to Trish. It was a little way into the flight when Kendal woke up. She smiled when she noticed her finger still laced with Kane's. Kane had his eyes closed so Kendal thought it would be a good time to use the bathroom. She sat there peeling away Kane's fingers from hers. She now had both hands free the trouble was trying to get around the him. She stood up and put one leg over him so now it looked like she was straddling him. She thought of how nice it would be to be kissing him right now. She quickly pulled her other leg over and now she was home free. Kendal came back from the bath room to find Kane just the way she left him. She climbed back into her seat the same way she got out. She put her head back on Kane's shoulder and found his hand the way she left it. She slowly laced her hand back in with his. She was looking out the plane window when she felt him squeeze her hand. She looked over at him and smiled. She could tell at that moment he was thinking about her after a little bit she fell a sleep. She was dreaming of ice cream when Kane woke her up. She smiled and fallowed him of the plane she was now holding on to his hand with both of hers. He led her to get her bags. When she let his hand go to pick up her own bag he got to it before she did. After they got there bags they headed to the rental truck Kane had picked out. The ride to the hotel was quite. Kendal was looking out the window when she felt Kane take her hand in his. Kendal just looked at him and smiled ad looked back out the window. The rest of the ride Kane could not keep his mind of the girl that was sitting right next to him.

"Why would a girl like this want to be with a guy like me, god what I would give just to kiss her." Kane though as he pulled in to the hotel parking lot. They both got out of the truck with there bags and headed into the hotel, after checking into the hotel Kane walked Kendal to he room after she disappeared into her room Kane made his way to his room.

Few hours later.

Kendal was in her room talking with lita who came over to keep her company.

"Lita can I ask you a question?"

"Sure about what?" Lita said as she popped another Oreo in her mouth.

"It's about Kane" Kendal said as she watches Lita cough as she said Kane's name.

"Sure what do you want to know?" Lita said as she looked over at Kendal.

"Well I like him a lot and I do not know if he likes me back." Kendal said as she hugged her pillow.

"Well I have seen you to together the past few days and I have not seen him treat you like he does to anyone else." Lita said turning to face her. "I saw you on the plane and you to look cute together, when I was with him he was very protected over me and made sure I was always ok." "He is s good man at heart and you make him happy and that's what he needs right now." Just as Kendal was about to say some thing there was a knock at the door. Kendal got up to answer the door and there was Kane standing there smiling. She looked down at what she was warring. She was in a pair of very short shorts and a small t-shirt.

"I told you to put some cloths on" Lita said as she stopped when she saw who was at the door. "I'll see you later" Lita said as she moved passed Kane and left.

"Come on in" Kendal said as she moved aside. "So what brings you here?" Kane held out his hand and she gladly took it. He led her out to the tarsi. He pointed up the sky. She looked up and all she saw was starts. It was over cast out that night and there where stars every where.

"I know how you liked the other night so I thought you should see this." Kane said as he wrapped his arms around Kendal's waist.

"Thank you." Kendal said as she stood on her tippie toes and kissed him. He moved into the kiss and pulled her even closer to him. She pulled away slowly sucking his bottom lip as she did. Kendal looked back up at the sky then at Kane.

"I need to ask you something and I want the truth from you." Kendal said as she pulled away from him. Kane looked on as she sat down in a chair. "My heart has been broken before and I do not want it to happen again, so before I take the next step with you I need to know where we stand." Kendal said as she looked up at Kane. Kane knelled down to her level and took her hands in his.

"I care for you very much and I do not want that to change, when I am with you I feel happy and I have not felt that in a very long time, that is what I came here to say, I want you to be my girl friend, my other half I want to keep you safe." Kane said as he lifted up Kendal's chin. "I promise not to brake your heart if you promise not to brake mine, and promise me you will not leave me for edge or matt." Kendal let out a small laugh and pulled him in for a kiss. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"One I will keep your heart safe, two matt and Adam are not my type and three yes I want to be your girl friend." Kendal pulled him in for a kiss again and this time there was more heat more passion and more love then the two had ever thought was possible. The two ended up lying under the stars that night not wanted to let the other one go.

The next day

Kendal woke up the next morning and felt two huge arms around her and smiled. She was laying there thinking of how she was going to get up. She loved being in Kane's arms but she needed to use the bathroom. She lifted his left arm up in the air and tried to craw out but what she did not know is that Kane was watching her the whole time with a smirk on his face. He watched her try to get up and when she was almost up he pulled her back down. She was now trying to get away from him. He was now on top of her holding her hands above her head.

"Now where do you think you are going?" Kane said as he smiled at her.

"I was going to the bathroom but I guess now that I have you, the human paper weight I guess I m not going anywhere." Kendal said laughing. Kane smiled and leaned in and kissed her. Kendal was now on top and with a fast move she jumped up and ran for the bathroom even thought Kane was hot on her tail. She got to the bathroom and closed the door just before he reached it. She took a shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the door a little to see Kane no where in sight so she bolted for her bag and started to look for something to ware. She was picking out a pair of camo bondage pants when she felt to arms wrap around her.

"Hey I have to get ready for the house show" Kendal said as she turned around and looked Kane in the eyes. Kane bent down and pulled her in for a kiss. Kendal just melted into his arms and gave in to the kiss. Kendal pushed Kane on to the bed and looked at him with a smile on her face. Kane just looked at what was in front of him. An amazing girl with dark red hair with black tips. Her ice blue eyes looking at him her perfect body just wrapped in a towel. At that moment Kane knew she was simply irresistible.

A/N Hey there peeps. Here is the next chapter. In the next one there will be more drama and hey Kane might even get a little action. Well please review and I will update soon


End file.
